Micro-perimetry is a well known diagnostic test used in ophthalmology for testing a patient's visual function. Stimuli are presented to a region of interest in order to test its optical responsiveness. All micro-perimetry tests are based on some sort of fundus image either from a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO), fundus video camera or some other similar technology. The fundus of an eye is the interior surface of the eye, opposite the lens, and includes the retina, optic disc, macula, and posterior pole.
Using a fundus image the operator can place either standard perimetry patterns or manually created perimetry patterns. When attempting to test visual function the operator can use the fundus image to place perimetry points around what can be seen as potential problem areas. This technique is extremely limited in that many pathologies are not visible in a fundus image; instead the pathology may only be visible when a volume of retinal tissue is imaged, that is the retinal tissue is viewed in section.